


It's a Start

by Hibisha



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibisha/pseuds/Hibisha
Summary: Help sometimes comes from the most unexpected places - from the most unexpected people.





	It's a Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvercheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercheshire/gifts).



> I've been working on this for a month now and I still don’t know what I was thinking when I wrote it. I know I know, kind of short for something that took literal weeks to write but in my defense, I've been very uninspired recently.
> 
> Okay, I know this is late but happy birthday Silver! It was supposed to go up on your actual birthday but I decided to wait till you showed your face online again. :3c Have some nice SakuAnna and a sick Yukari! ~

“Okay Yukari, I'm heading out!”  
  
A purple head poked its face out of one of the two bedrooms to give him a bland look. Sukuna almost laughed at the sight of the dark circles, red rimmed eyes and flushed pallor.  
  
_Oh, how the mighty have fallen._  
  
It was almost hilarious really – that the great Mishakuji Yukari could fall sick just like any other human being, even after taking such good care of himself. Brown eyes gave him a scrutinizing gaze before closing in what could only be called pain.  
  
“Don’t shout so loudly Sukuna-chan, you’re aggravating my headache.” He sniffled out plaintively. The albino boy snickered.  
  
“Yes well, maybe if someone hadn't fallen sick because they decided to sleep on the couch without a blanket just to make sure I didn't play video games all night, then maybe we wouldn't be standing here like this right now.” Yukari opened his mouth to snap back at him but was cut short by a sneeze. Turning his back to him, Sukuna grabbed his coat and waved back at him cheekily.  
  
“Well, enjoy your day cooped up in here. I'm off to enjoy a beautiful day.”  
  
He was out of the door before the older man could so much as glare at him.

* * *

 “Alright,” Sukuna thought out loud, stretching his arms above his head, “so what do I want to do today?” Clearly, the first thing that came to mind was going to the arcade, but recently the local arcade was plagued by what Sukuna could only term as the world’s most horrible couple in the world.  
  
_All they do is fight and mock each other – are they really dating?_  
  
But regardless of a certain duo’s relationship status, Sukuna knew he couldn't go to that place any more. Not until it was 7 pm anyways - that’s when the blue usually started whining that it was time for them to head off home. A quick glance at his watch showed him it was only four which meant he had a good three hours before he could go. Well - he could always visit he pet story to play with some of the kittens that were there.  
  
Making up his mind, Sukuna trudged his way down town, quietly taking in the world passing by.  
  
_Hey Nagare, we’re doing alright…right?_  
  
It had been almost two years since the slates were destroyed and Sukuna had found himself facing a dead end. No home, no family, no friends. Or at least so he had thought.  
  
_A home is a place where you can return to after a long hard day of work, quietly enjoy with someone you can call family. Four walls and a roof don’t make a home Sukuna-chan, people do._  
  
Sukuna would die before he admitted it, but the purple pompous pompom head had a point. Two years later, here he was, still under legal – illegal? – guardianship of a man who was the closest thing to a mother Sukuna ever had.  
  
He missed Nagare and Iwa-san. He missed the small room where nothing really made sense. He missed it more than anything in the world but for now he was –  
  
“Happy.”  
  
His head snapped back as blue eyes found red.  
  
“The Red King.”  
  
Oh great, and he had been in a good mood too.  
  
Loosely put, Sukuna was sure she was stalking him. There was no way on earth he kept running into her all that time for the past two weeks by coincidence. Sighing, he jammed his hands in his pockets and stared at her blankly. “What do you want?” Anna Kushina blinked, her facial expressions not changing even in the slightest.  
  
“Sukuna looks happy.” Then there was that. You don’t just up and use someone’s first name without permission like that.  
  
“Yes, I’m ecstatic. Or I was till you decided to barge your way here.” Manners aside, Sukuna didn’t know what else to do about this problem. The last time he had yelled at her to  _“Go away I don’t need your help, you’re the reason Nagare is dead!”_ , instead she had patiently listened to him shout, placed both hands on his shoulders, face completely serious and had told him that he was right to be hurt but she was going to make sure he was going to be okay.  
  
Which really didn’t make sense at all.  
  
“Sukuna isn’t carrying his scythe with him today.” The quiet observation left him startled. Oh yeah, he had forgotten to grab his metallic rod from his room. Folding his arms, he looked down at her pointedly.  
  
“And what’s that got to do with you?” Anna opened her mouth to reply, her hands nervously wringing the corners of her red dress – how was she wearing that frilly coffin in this heat anyways – but before she could get even a word out, he pushed past her, walking away quickly. “Never mind, I don’t care. Just stay away.” Turning round the next corner, he quietly tried to blend into the crows, hoping to shake her off and soon enough, he lost sight of her in the sea of bodies that were swarming in the Tokyo metropolis.  
  
Giving out a quick sigh of relief, he once again tried to reroute himself towards the pet store. No need to change his plans just because of some minor inconveniences.  
  
“Sukuna Gojo of the Green clan?” Halting in his steps, he turned sharply to face the group of tall men wearing what Yukari would call a garbage bag with a bit of chains stuck to it. Narrowing his eyes, he shifted in place, sizing them all up and realizing that if this was what he thought he was, then he stood no chance. “Mind if we have a chat kid?”  
  
“Depends on what about.” He replied coolly, folding his arms so they didn’t see his hands trembling. God dammit of all the days to accidentally leave his weapon at home! One of the men, clearly the person who was leading this rag tag group of men in rags, stepped forward and flashed him a toothy grin. Sukuna took a step back. “No need to run kid, we’ve waited for a long time to get you alone. See, we used to part of JUNGLE too till that bastard of a King abandoned us to be arrested by Scepter 4!” Sukuna could feel his insides beginning to boil.  
  
“So that’s it.” Taking a step forward, he smirked coldly, “So you’re just a bunch of whiny babies who couldn’t step up to the challenge and were too weak and powerless to do anything so you decide to blame Nagare instead.” Gritting his teeth, he tried to remember what Yukari had said about keeping calm but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember a word. The only phrase that seemed play on repeat in his head was ‘ _that bastard of a King_ ’. Something inside him snapped. Taking another step forward, he looked at all of them through narrowed eyes. “I will never let some low life scum such as yourself dishonor the great Green King’s name like that.” Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself. “Come at me.”  
  
_Hey Nagare, is this alright?_

* * *

_Ugh._

Looking around, Sukuna spat out a mouthful of blood, his body sore and screaming in agony. Blood tricked down a nasty gash on his forehead, making him lightheaded. The world spun in and out of focus before coming back in sharp clarity, making his already pounding head cry out and beg for the sweet release of an unconscious state.

_Is there no end to these bastards?_

As a whole, Sukuna thought he was doing quite well. Sure, he might have twisted his arm a bit too much and his ankle was definitely screeching a little too much in pain not to mention the gash on his head God only knows how long or deep - but he had managed to take down almost half of the men who had come after him. Somehow, they had ended up in one of the side alleys, and taking a small step back, Sukuna felt his back press again a solid brick wall.

_Another dead end huh?_

Trying to keep steady on his feet, he let out a string of curses as he applied pressure on his injured ankle. Yup, totally sprained.

Yukari was going to  _kill_  him. That is, if he survived this.

Sinking to his knees, he felt all of his remainder energy drain out of him. His limbs felt as they weighed a ton and the prospect of getting up again seemed almost too cruel. The remaining men sneered at him, his eyesight going in and out of focus. Dark spots began to dance within his field of vision but yet he could still see their tiny protozoan minds coming to the most obvious conclusion.

_I'm not going to hold them off for much longer._

"Stop."

Everyone stared at the figure standing at the mouth of the alleyway, startled. Sukuna squinted to clear his increasingly hazy vision, managing to make out a bit of red and –

Oh fuck.

“Anna.” Getting to his feet, he growled at her in what he hoped was the most menacing look he could manage. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Anna spared him a short glance before her gaze returned to the men standing in front of her. It seemed almost silly, but Sukuna could have sworn some of them balked under her stare. Well, it seemed funny but then again, Sukuna remembered being on the receiving end of her punch and it wasn’t exactly like a breeze of air went by. Red eyes swept over the remaining men standing before she spoke out in clear voice.

“You have one minute to clear out this area. This is HOMRA territory and we do not tolerate violence on innocent civilians.”

Innocen- Sukuna almost laughed. He would have, had a sharp pain shooting up his side not forced him to kneel over. The man standing before him however, managed to say what he couldn’t.

“Innocent? This brat isn’t innocent! He’s J-ranked JUNGLE user!” Another man nodded furiously, pointing to Sukuna’s collapsed form.

“’Sides, shouldn’ HOMRA be wanting a piece of him? He’s clearly been a thorn in ya’ll’s sides since the beginnin’! He’s the one who created that video mocking yer King’s death!” Sukuna had to hand it to the girl. If someone had shouted all that at him, he would have caved and done something but Anna seemed to not even flinch.

“We have made amends about what happened.” She finally said softly. “The first step in moving forward is letting go – you will leave him be.” The men seemed to be contemplating. For one, Sukuna could tell the girl was bluffing. Because there was no way that creepy man in shades would allow her to come here on her own even if she had only come to issue a warning.

But did the others catch it as well? And if they did, did anyone dare call her upon it? Sukuna was almost too scared to look. Silently casting his eyes upwards, he saw the man giving her a long hard stare down. A muscle in his jaw was twitching and Sukuna wondered if he tried hard enough, he would be hear the cogs working inside his mind.

“Com’on everyone, let’s get out of here. And you,” A dirty look caste in his direction. “You’re lucky your girlfriend was here to save your ass today.” Sukuna didn’t even bother pointing out the fact she wasn’t his girlfriend. Propping himself up against the wall, he watched as all the people walked out of the alley, the Red King standing defiantly at it’s opening. Soon, it was just the two of them – and the whole bunch on unconscious bodies on the floor. Anna covered the small distance and crouched down in front of him.

“Are you alright?” Sukuna winced.

“Yeah, just dandy. Don’t mind the blood. I added it for special effects.” Anna blinked.

“They’ve been after you for the past two weeks.” She said quietly. “I thought if I followed you enough they would go away but it seems they just waited till you were alone.” Sukuna blinked. Oh, so he had been right. She was stalking him. Kind of.

Slowly getting to his feet with a groan, he struggled to keep upright and wondered how to get home. Yukari was sick so he was in no condition to come out and get him which meant he had to go home alone and –

“Sukuna?” Turning to look at the girl, he nodded.

“Yeah?”

“That man said I’m your girlfriend.” A small squack escaped his lips. “What’s a girlfriend?” Sukuna stared at her. Was she for real? An unwanted image of a certain bartender made him realize that no, she was definitely for real. That man wouldn’t let her know as long as he lived. Or as long as he could possibly avoid it.

“It ugh – it means,” he stammered out, face flushing darkly, “It’s uuh- when two people are dating.” Anna tilted her head, looking even more confused.

“Dating?” Waving his arm around vaguely, feeling as if the whole HOMRA clan was burning him alive all of a sudden, he tried laughing it off though it came out more fake than Yukari’s hair color.

“You know…when two people go out and stuff.”  The girl looked around them and then back at him.

“We’re out. Does that mean we’re dating?” An incoherent noise escaped his lips.

“No no no! That’s not – it’s when you go out with someone special!” Anna stared at him long and hard. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead and Sukuna wondered why he hadn’t passed out from blood loss yet. Surely that would be better than this torture.  _Anything_  would be better than this torture.

“Sukuna shouldn’t put himself down like that – you’re special too.” Wanting to do nothing more than bang his head against the wall till he passed out, Sukuna shook his head again vehemently.

“NO! See, it’s when two people, who like each other, go out to enjoy themselves with each other’s company.” Once again, he was subjected to her unblinking stare.

“Does Sukuna not like me then?” she finally asked, a forlorn look settling across her face. Sukuna felt his heart drop.

“No! I mean yes, but no! That’s not it!” Anna once again quietly looked at him. Coughing he tried explaining once again. “It’s when two people who like each other romantically go out with each other.”

“Oh…does Sukuna like me romantically then?” Sukuna paused. All things set aside, he hadn’t even considered this possibility. To him, dating right now was the last thing he’d want to do. There were always other things to focus on and all the girls he knew in school required a lot of attention themselves. Anna – had never crossed his mind. The former Red King and a girl who had almost punched him through a wall. Yeah, not the first thought when you think of love.

But still-

“I don’t know.” He answered honestly. “I haven’t really had the time to think about it but I guess yes, you’re pretty and cool and-“

“Yo said that if I like a boy who I want to spend time with, it means I like him romantically.”

“Yo-who?”

“A clansman.”

“Oh. Well yes, that’s true.” Anna nodded and got to her feet too, having still been crouching all this time. Reaching out, she took his hand in her own and smiled.

“Well then, in that case we are now dating correct? Come on, I’ll drop you home.” Sukuna opened his mouth and closed it. Oh God. This was a disaster. That bartender was going to rip him a new one. And Yukari would laugh himself to death and –

Anna pulled him away from the wall and into her arms, holding him up in princess carry. Sukuna’s body froze.

“What- what are you doing?” he almost whimpered out. Because really, he was too tired to fight but  _this was downright embarrassing_. Anna gave him a blank stare.

“Yo also said that its always cool when you pick your partner up like this after you save them instead of slinging them on your back like a sack of potatoes.”

“He told you that!?” Sukuna choked out. He wasn’t sure who this Yo was but he seemed insane. Anna shook her head, silver hair falling in her face as she started walking – to Sukuna’s horror - out where other people could see them.

“No, I heard him telling Misaki.” She mumbled, “I don’t think they knew I was there. Something about how to actually carry someone out of a battle.” This Yo character was sounding more and more seedy and stupid by each passing minute. Hiding his face in his hands he let out a sound which was a mix between a whimper and a scowl. “Is Sukuna alright? Your face is all red.”

“I’m fine – just get me home.”

“Alright. How is Yukari san these days?” she inquired, seemingly oblivious of all the stares they were attracting. Sukuna once again wondered why he hadn’t passed out till yet. He should have passed out. This was mortifying. He wanted to die.

“Yukari is sick at home.”

“Oh.”

The rest of the journey was spent in silence. Sukuna tried very hard to get Anna to let him go a few steps away from the front door. He tried  _very_  hard.

Not as hard as Yukari laughed for the whole of next week, but it was close.

**Author's Note:**

> ....please don't hate me I don't know where this went.


End file.
